An Angel's Wings
by bonamb
Summary: Angela is quite attached to her wings, in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

Stepping out of the shower Angela stared into the mirror, idly adjusting the towel on her head. Her eyes flicked to the empty space behind her for a second and she sighed. It was times like this when she felt her most vulnerable.

The mercy outfit wasn't just a suit, or a uniform. It was completely unique in that it was created by her, for her own physiology and... augmented with some of her more personal medical creations.

Reaching for the toothbrush, she returned to the mirror.

It had taken years of trial and error, and she doubted that without Genji's "assistance" she would have finished it at all. Omnium based prosthetics were no new invention. Both Torbjorn and Hanzo required them, linking directly into their nervous systems and simulating what was there before. Though Torb, of course, made modifications. However, creating what was never there in the first place? What humans were never meant to have?

There was a basic evolutionary reason why almost all land dwelling animals had four limbs. Their shared ancestor didn't have more, so why would they? As such, the brain had developed along that path, through millions of different species to where they were today. Incredibly adaptable, but to a point.

And herself. Brain elasticity throughout a human's life was a well known phenomenon, but even it had its limits. Of course, she had broken all the others, from biotics to the line between life and death. Why would this one be any different?

So after joining Overwatch, and the event that was Genji happened, she found that she was dissatisfied with merely sitting and waiting for agents to come back from the field for her to fix, if they did at all. She had bent her time to this problem, to better serve those who needed her and eventually, she succeeded. Though, not without a price.

She turned and examined the empty sockets on her back for damage. They were things of beauty, shining titanium alloy, whitened and melded with her nanotechnology into her back. She had had to make some drastic improvements to her ribcage and scapulae of course, it simply wouldn't support the load otherwise, or allow her to breathe. The operations were somewhat stressful, not trusting another to do it she had to rely on localised anaesthesia and telesurgery, with some assistance from Athena.

They were fine, flawless as always.

They, however, were not the problem. Before the operations, she had with Torbjorn's help, designed a pair of wings to fit her back, and what would become the Valkyrie suit. They were a medical and technological marvel, moving without the use of artificial muscle. Instead, a complex magnetic system was used and powered by her own adapted biology – attatchments to her heart and digestive organs allowed for generation of electricity to power these and any other implants. What made them so impressive though, was the fact that thanks to her own brand of nanobiotic expertise, and neurological applications – somewhat similar to use in the resurrections – the nervous structure of these new limbs had melded almost perfectly with her existing neurological wiring, therefore giving her a pair of seamlessly integrated wings. Exactly as planned.

What she had not anticipated was the psychological effect.

Her teammates and later patients had remarked upon how lifelike they were. Responding not just to basic commands, but to everything. Instead of merely imitating her movements, they were a part of her body language, responding to her moods just as her face, arms or any other part of her would, perhaps even more acutely! She would smile in happiness and the wings would spread, or when she was startled, they would flinch.

Perhaps it was due to the fact she hadn't grown up with them, and had little in the ways of mental filters as she did for her natural self. Whatever the reason, these little involuntary movements expressed so much about how they now formed part of her psyche. Which is why losing them, every time, was hard. Nobody else had to remove their arms to change their clothes did they? They weren't merely sensationless appendages, she felt every movement of the air around her and the exhilarating strength contained within them. Each pulse of power and movement was hers to control. Of course, this degree of integration had downsides, in that they also felt pain; that was a design flaw exploited by the sniper in Eichenwalde, thankfully Fareeah was close by and flew her back to the transport after catching her.

She played it off later as a scream of terror, rather than one of agony. They didn't need to worry. Torbjorn had stared in shock at her broken wing for a second, before gruffly turning to the remains of his turret. He understood her need for privacy. The wings were her blessing to bear.

And when she wasn't in the field, there was no need for them. All that they were supposed to be was part of the suit, easily removed. Which, they were. Physically.  
Phantom limbs were a common phenomenon, and easily explained. This, on the other hand? She still felt all the little movements, but when she turned she sometimes overbalanced, disorientated by the lack of weight. At times like now, when she saw her reflection, her eyes moved to what should be there. What she still felt flexing, and moving behind her.

She glanced over to the balcony. She occasionally stood there, staring over the ocean. She felt as she did when she had her wings, that she could ignore gravity's cruel embrace and simply lift off and fly.

Even though every time she donned the suit it was for a mission of mercy, she felt so incredibly, frighteningly, free. The sky was hers, to swoop down to those who needed her, and then to fly off to another patient or problem. When there was nobody in need of her services, or in lulls in the fighting and nobody wanted her, she almost always ended up just flying for the sheer joy of it. Soaring high above the others, rolls and flips a natural part of her movement, her grin was infectious, if of course, there was anybody around to see.

Once, she had landed late, in a secluded courtyard before running to the post mission briefing from Winston, and not noticed 76 was there reassembling his rifle. When she turned and saw him, smile fading, he had merely stared for a second then nodded in greeting, making an obvious show of not having seen anything. She was grateful for that.

Flight was now as natural as walking, only that she kept forgetting she couldn't, and it frustrated her.

Stretching to her tiptiptoes, she flexed her phantom wings and grinned instinctively, before slowly letting herself down. Perhaps tomorrow she could don the suit and leave Gibraltar behind for a little while.

But no, monthly checkups were then, and missions for the days after that. And after it was all over? After Overwatch was disbanded for the second time? Then there would be no use for the Valkyre any more. She had only just reacquired the suit, being forced to hand it in when she left to work as a relief medic. Her hand brushed the smooth metal plates. An angel without wings, fallen. Could she bear it a second time? Nothing left but the scars of where they used to be, a constant reminder of what she had?

Perhaps not, but for now, she could enjoy the feeling of a third dimension being open to her, when she was able.

Maybe in a few days.

Then she might get time to be free.

She heard a knock on her door and stepped out of her bathroom; a smile emerging for the welcome distraction, quickly grabbing and throwing a towel around her shoulders.

"Hallo!"

But for now, she was needed. That would have to do.


	2. Coffee and Conversation

Angela picked up the coffee and passed one to Torbjorn.

"Heh. Black as burnt. Thankye Angie"

She smiled at him and walked over to Fareeha, who was staring out of the window.

"Coffee?"

"Hmm?" She blinked "Oh, sorry Doctor, I was elsewhere"

"Funny." Angela flashed a grin "I'm sure I would have noticed"

Fareeha returned the smile over her coffee, an expression which faded as her eyes drifted back to the window.

Angela shook her head and laughed quietly at her inattention. She was probably tired after yesterdays rescue. Moving back across the communal area she settled in the couch next to Winston and rested her own hot chocolate on the table. He was working on what appeared to be a more lightweight version of the chronal accelerator, Athena projecting a blueprint above the keyboard.

After picking up her papers she leaned over and poked him with a pen and said "Fareeha's gone again".

He looked up and chuckled. "Well, I did say she was doing too much. She should have let Lena help."

Angela nodded in agreement. "But it worked. Pharah is the only one who can fly with such a load anyway."

"Oh of course!" He pointed at two locations on the hologram. "Say, would you attach these straps here, or here?"

She focused on it a second before replying. "The former. Too tight and it might cause chafing."

"Hm. Yes, you're right." He paused to make the correction "I was considering her breathing more than anything else. Didn't want her to be uncomfortable."

Angela nodded and leaned back to sip her drink.

Over by the window Fareeha shifted and turned halfway to look at them.

"Doctor Zeigler?"

She looked over, hands tight around the warm mug "Yes Fareeha?"

"How do your wings work?"

Angela hesitated. This was not something she wanted to delve into right now. Perhaps she could deflect. Shifting on the sofa she hedged. "Oh? What prompted this?"

"Because" she began, turning to face them fully "flight in the Raptora suit is wonderful experience, yet it seems clumsy next to you" pausing, she elaborated "I can fly to some degree, yes, but you make it seem almost natural. So, I was thinking your wings must have some kind of superior technology or programming that makes them able to function as they do."

Looking up from the hologram Winston chimed in: "Oh, its no new thing you're noticing there. Angela has had her suit since the old days of Overwatch. Many a member said exactly the same thing, it really is a technological marvel! Even I don't know how it works, though -" he glanced at Angela "- I have an idea."

Angela felt the blood drain from her face and took a too large sip of the chocolate, burning her tongue. Spluttering she waved away Winston's attempts to pat her back. Fareeha shifted and walked over, concern lining her face.

"Ah! Sorry! Went down the wrong way!" She collected herself. "Yes, they are my invention – mostly. She nodded at Torbjorn "I have our resident engineer to thank for their super form."

He raised his coffee in salute, not looking up from the sketchpad.

"But it is a rather complex question to answer, so I have to wonder what prompted it." She gave Fareeha what she hoped was a winning smile.

The pilot settled in the chair opposite her, forearms on her knees, and smiled tightly, explaining: "It seems logical to me; that if we have superior technology, that we distributed it in some form as to give everybody an advantage over the enemy." She paused. "The benefits of a flying squad was shown by Helix, and yet the level of agility that your wings offer far outstrips our-"

"Clever programming."

Angela and Fareeha both blinked and looked over at Torbjorn.

"Hm?" He looked up "Damn clever programming is how they work, and a lil' european genius"

Winston chuckled and Angela raised her eyebrows at him, but he remained supposedly enthralled in his work.

The engineer huffed "Pun not intended, Sasquatch" he coughed "anyway, what I was saying is that while they be mighty fine pieces of engineering, don't get me wrong there, it's the programming that gives them their... flair" he punctuated the point with his mug. "It'd be a massive project by itself to get even a prototype working, as the Valkyre is hard coded for Angela's own body language." He frowned. "Bit of a bad choice there but ah well. Were in a hurry to get the damn thing out in the field, not fiddle around with reproductivity. Took us long enough as it is."

Angela felt her heartrate slow a little as Torbjorn covered for her. She had to admit that she was not the best liar, if it was to do with herself.

"Ah" Fareeha sat back, apparently sated "that makes sense. I am sorry for pressing the matter Doctor Zeigler"

She waved it away in relief "Call me Angela, please, Doctor makes me feel old! I understand the problem you raised anyway, others have already mentioned it."

"Angela, then" Fareeha's lips quirked "I feel somewhat foolish for not thinking of that."

She laughed. "Your mother made that same mistake many a time." Noticing the slight downturn at the corners of Fareeha's mouth she quickly changed the subject. "So you mentioned your old squadron, and from what I have heard they often ran relief missions, much the same as myself. "she indicated Winston "after Overwatch, I ended up all over the world. I find myself wondering if we were ever in the same area?"

The answering grin from Fareeha told her she had chosen the correct subject "Oh, we were posted in many places, Egypt in the most part, then there was a mission in Saudi Arabia where..."

* * *

Later, Angela walked down the corridor to her room with Fareeha, having kept up the conversation long into the night. They had moved from recent missions, to the old Overwatch, to now more personal subjects. Honestly, Angela hadnt meant to, she did have quite a bit of work set out for tomorrow, but for such a stoic soldier Fareeha was rather charismatic.

"Hah! Of course she did!"

Angela gave her arm a push "I'm not joking! Mein Gott, you were adorable in those photos!"

"I just can't believe that she would carry around those old things" Fareeha's eyes softened "She was always so focused on work, I -"

Angela stopped outside of her door and placed her hands on the taller woman's shoulders "Fareeha. If you take anything from me as a Doctor, both hers and yours..." She paused for dramatic effect. "It's that I could never get her to shut up about you!"

Fareeha bent over in a fit of giggling.

"Mein Gott! It was Fareeha this and Fareeha that, did you know, she broke her wrist one time and all she could talk about is that you had just gotten your black belt the day before and how proud she was! I honestly think that she didn't even notice! I just.." Angela joined her in laughing, sharing the memory of their friend and mother respectively. She was briefly surprised when Fareeha pulled her into a tight hug but quickly returned it in kind.

After a couple of seconds she stepped back and gave a small smile to Fareeha. "We should probably find sleep now, but I enjoyed our conversation. If you ever want to talk, about your mother – or anything! You know where I am."

Fareeha quickly looked up from where she had been staring. "Yes, we should probably... 'find sleep'." A returned smile. "I enjoyed our talk too, though I may not see you in the morning."

"Ah. A shame. Anyway, goodnight!" Angela retreated into her bedroom, closing the door. The last she saw of the soldier through the closing gap was her broad frame stood staring blankly at her forearms.

* * *

Woohoo! Another chapter!

Not sure about the style but its fanfiction, so heyho what can you do.

*waves hands in ominous foreshadowyness*

Please feel free to comment and criticize! It's all motivation!


	3. A Rescue

"I need a medic here!"

Angela looked up from the caduceus and located the source of the cry. It had come from the midst of a group of civilians a rooftop over. Leaping into the open space she swooped down towards the crowd, calling for them to "move, please!". Giving startled looks they hurried to clear a spot and she alighted by Tracer, who was trying to keep a young girl's arm in the air.

"Good job" she murmured, patting the brit's shoulder and taking disinfectant out of her pouch. As she cleaned the crying girl's injury she noticed Lena's somewhat white face return to a normal color, hopefully reassured by her presence.

"Glad you're here Doc, I - we didn't cover anything past this stage in training."

"Hm." Angela gave her an amused glance "Slow the bleeding and call for the doctor, yes?"

"Yeah" an uneasy chuckle "Basically that."

"Well it does work, if there is a medic in the vicinity. Although" she fastened the bandage "I may need to talk to Winston about expanding the first aid program."

Lena pouted but didn't complain. Hopefully this relief mission may have given her a new appreciation for doctors

"Ah, there we go!" Checking the sling a final time Angela stood and helped the little girl up. "You're going to be fine, just come see me later."

Passing her to Tracer with a reassuring grin and a nod to the girl's mother, she left her giving directions to the medical tent. Walking to the edge of the roof she scanned around for the next emergency and stepped off.

Even in omnic ravaged areas such as these, these constant opportunities to fly were always sweet, though the reason for not so much. Then again, a successful patient was always worth it, even for the ones who didn't make it.

Down below she saw Reinhardt lifting a wall off a dog and snickered. Trust that big softie to find the animal.

Of course, now everybody made it if she got there in time. Hence, the flying.

Landing softly next to Winston, who looked extremely uncomfortable in the heat, she opened her mouth to speak only to feel a hand land on her left wing. Yelping, Angela swung behind her with the caduceus, turning when it connected with a crack to see Fareeha clutching her helmet and staggering sideways.

"Pharah! Gott! I'm so sorry!"

Grimacing from under her visor Fareeha waved her attempts to catch her away. "It's my fault, I should've know better than to surprise you high strung doctors."

Winston wiped sweat from his brow with a handkerchief and laughed, only for Angela to abruptly silence him with a glare.

"Still though, I should have checked! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, fine." Falling back into a more stable stance she raised both hands in the air and grinned from a safe distance "I can see all twenty of your fingers, I'm good."

Angela flicked a wing "Dummkopf." Leaning down and peering under the visor, she was met with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, you're fine. Just don't sneak up on me again. Did you need something?"

"Not in particular, I was just trying to say hello, although perhaps" she nodded at the staff "I didn't think it through"

"Indeed, sorry. Anyway, Winston." she turned to face the ape who look briefly startled at being addressed. "I was going to ask if there was anything else that I could do before I retire to the medical tent".

"Ah, yes, well, we've been getting reports of a group up on the top floors of that nearby building." He indicated a partially collapsed multistory. "However, we simply can't get up safely. I was just about to request that Pharah investigate and carry people down, but now you're here perhaps you could assist?"

Looking at the building, Angela noted that while it still looked stable, a large chunk of the top was missing. "Of course. We shall be back shortly." She turned to Fareeha who gestured for her to go first. Nodding her agreement she pushed off the ground and flew, the sound of jets close behind.

Swooping in towards the building, she flared her wings when she got closer and changed her trajectory to run parallel to the wall, inwardly smiling when she heard Fareeha's jets strain to keep up. Was it dangerous? Most likely. Was it fun? Most certainly! Winston would probably give her his trademark 'dissappointed' look later, but it was worth it. Nearing the top of the building she slowed, now rising gradually past the floors, peering in each window.

"Here!"

Turning, she flew to Fareeha who was hovering outside of a large crater. Peering past her, Angela saw three small children, two boys and a girl, cowering in fear. Glancing at her teammate's shining blue she realized why. Tapping her comm as to communicate over the noise she said:

"Pharah, they think you're an omnic. Move back gradually."

Nodding, the soldier angled her jets and flew slowly away from the building, careful to make no sudden movements. Turning her attention back to the trio Angela gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile and landed in the crater, slowly extending a hand and walking towards them.

It was only then she realized that they had not been looking at Fareeha.

Gasping and turning quickly, raising her caduceus to block, she was too late. A metallic hand gripped her wing and crushed.

Everything went momentarily black and she collapsed. Was that a scream? Her vision returned only to see a blue streak hit the hulking omnic, taking it in a perfect tackle through the opposite wall and into the open air where both figures dropped like stones. Angela's eyes widening in horror she scrambled over to the hole left behind, heart in her throat.

With her wing broken she couldn't help Fareeha even if she wanted to. She wouldn't be in time.

...

Honestly, she had never been more glad to hear those jets in her life. Pharah rose up and landed with a clank next to her. Watching her kneel down to inspect the damage done, Angela's glance quailed under the hard stare. It seemed to be more than the usual facade of the soldier.

Tapping her halo to bring her attention back Pharah announced: "Your wing is out of commission, I shall carry you down and return for these three momentarily."

Thinking about arguing but deciding against it, she merely smiled weakly and let Pharah put her hands around her back, careful to avoid the crumpled wing, and under her legs, lifting her off the floor in one swift movement. Stepping over rubble to the opening she turned and nodded at the children, who were less huddled but still looked terrified.

Activating the jets and flying out backwards she slowly turned and descended towards their three teammates who stood next to the crushed body of the omnic at the bottom of the tower. Reinhardt was holding the chassis apart while Winston rummaged inside and Lena peered over his shoulder.

Glancing up, the brit noticed their descent. Eyes widening she shook Winston's shoulder who looked too, face going briefly slack when he noticed Angela's wing. Muttering something to Lena, he turned his attention back to the omnic's insides, deliberately moving his focus. Lena bounced up and blinked over to where they landed.

"Angela!" Her worried expression made the doctor want to hug her "Are you alright?! What happened? Did that omnic get the drop on you?".

"I'm ashamed to say it did." Angela slid out of Pharah's arms. The exposed circuitry in her wing brushed against the armor briefly and the pain spiked, causing her to stagger. Taking a deep breath she stood straight for a second, repressing it and looked at Lena with a stable facade in place.

"I should have checked before venturing in, the fault was my own and it could have gone much worse if it wasn't for Pharah's timely intervention" She turned to the soldier to express her gratitude before noticed what she was holding.

Three segments of her wing, mangled end glaring at her, sat clenched in the blue fist.

Oh

"Angela love, you alright?"

She blinked and looked at Lena "What?"

"You spaced out for a second there, what's wrong?"

"Ah yes, yes, sorry, I'm fine, just a little shocked still!" She tried to give a convincing grin. Looking up from the broken wing her eyes skated over Pharah's featureless visor, mouth a hard line underneath, giving nothing away. Did she...?

No. "Danke Pharah. Um, can I?" She reached out for the wing which was passed wordlessly to her. The soldier stepped back and nodded, taking off back towards the building. Hopefully the children would come to her now.

Turning back to Lena she smiled, putting her at ease. "Thank you for your concern. Pharah is collecting the children we found up there."

"Oh - phew" The shorter woman blew a lock of hair out of the way of her face. "I had a family who didn't know where their kids were, maybe these are the right ones. Didja know,

I there's 4 different families with about 9 kids each! I honestly don't know how they keep track of all the little blighters! If I had that many I'd -"

As Lena talked and Angela reciprocated, her brain wandered back to Pharah's unnerving stillness. What was that about?

The gold of the visor flashed across her mind.

What did she know?

* * *

Tried something with Angela's thought processes. Didja spot it? :D

Tbh not sure about this one, but I think it works.

Enjoy, and please comment or criticise!


End file.
